


fine dining

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [361]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Restaurants, Wordcount: 100-500, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: River is finally able to drag the Doctor to a restaurant.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [361]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 11





	fine dining

“Here, a table for two.” the waiter said as he guided River and the Doctor towards their table. They sat down, and the waiter disappeared for a moment.

River just looked at the Doctor with a grin on her face, she had planned this date for a while, and she had finally gotten him to come after being distracted for several weeks with traveling in the Andromeda galaxy. Now it was just her and him, together. Nothing to better the mood than a romantic dinner.

As quickly as the waiter had left, he was back with two menus, and a huge bottle of what must be similar to red wine. Alcohol was kind of universal across the universe.

“Complimentary bottle of red, imported from Earth. I’ll be back to take your order in a few minutes.”

Yes, it was wine.

River squealed.

“Nice, nothing like a good bottle of red. Right, husband?”

“You know I don’t really like alcohol River.”

“Well, more for me. Can you be a darling and pour some for me?”

A smile grew on the Doctor’s face.

“Anything for you, dearest wife.” he said, and poured the wine into her glass, leaving his own empty.

“You know I like to hear that, so polite. You’ve definitely earned yourself another treat when we’re back on the TARDIS. I’ll make sure to have the handcuffs ready.”

The Doctor immediately turned red, like he always did when she flustered him in public. That was one of the reasons she did it, nothing was cuter than seeing her sweetie struggle with embarrassment thanks to her.

She decided she would be kind and give him some time to cool down after the teasing (there would certainly be more later), and instead took a sip of the wine. It had a sweet, fruity taste that she enjoyed. It was such a shame her husband didn’t like it.

River began to look through the menu, and immediately decided what to have, unlike the Doctor who just read it over, again and again.

“You know, nothing on this menu really appeals to me. Do you think they have fish fingers and custard?”

River had to fight hard to not facepalm, sometimes her husband was just a bit too ridiculous.

“Sweetie, this is a first class restaurant far away from Earth. I highly doubt they have either of those, and frankly, they don’t even go well together.”

“But, fish fingers and custard!”

“You have such a childish taste, you know that? Now, let’s order something that’s actually on the menu.” she said, before leaning over the table, getting closer to him, before continuing with a much lower, sensual voice. “If you’re kind and behave, there might be more than handcuffs afterwards. Is that alright sweetie?”

“That’s… great. Then I’ll have a steak, and, ask them to prepare it as quickly as they can.”

A smile grew on her face.

She always had her sweet, adorable husband in her grasp.


End file.
